Antennas are used in a variety of applications, such as in communications equipment. Antennas tend to be relatively large or bulky, consuming a significant portion of the footprint/space associated with such equipment. Additionally, the tuning range of such antennas tends to be limited, due in part to the components/devices that are used in constructing the antenna. Over that tuning range there exists gaps where no coverage is provided, representing a loss in terms of antenna performance/efficiency.
The communications may be vulnerable to being intercepted by third parties (e.g., by parties outside of one or more intended recipients of the communications). Additional measures are needed in order to ensure the privacy and security of communications.